Tommi
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Written years ago for a friend. Tommi is kitten napped and raised by Macavity, will she be able to get back home?


Tommi  
By MoonbeamDancer

  
Author's Notes-This is my story. It's for Tommi. Ebony, Blue, and Cody belong to Tommi. Slyfox is from Catwoman, but the cat description belongs to me. Send any comments to   
Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
Ebony paced back and forth. The silver glinted in his black fur. "Wish they'd hurry up." he said. "These things take time." said Jonathan. Ebony nodded. "Still, I wish they'd hurry." Meanwhile in the lair... "Come on Blue. One more push and this will all be over with." said Jelly, wiping the sweat off Blue's forehead. Blue gritted her teeth and growled out, "If Ebony EVER comes near me again, I'm going to kill him!" she said, screaming the last part of it. "Ok! That's it. We're done." said Jenny holding the last kitten. Blue relaxed promptly. "Here. A boy and a girl." said Jenny handing Blue two kittens. The boy was a black and white tuxedo marked cat. The girl was a Russian blue and white cat with bright black eyes. Ebony came in. "So what's this about you killing me if I ever come near you again?" he asked teasingly. Blue smiled. "I didn't mean it." Ebony grinned back. "Can I see them?" he asked. Blue nodded. Ebony came over and looked. "They're magic. I can feel it from here." "Looks like Deuteronomy's kittens will have someone to play with." Blue said. Old Deuteronomy's kittens had been born a few weeks before. "Why don't we name the boy Mistoffelees and the girl Tomasia." he said. Blue nodded. They settled down with their kittens, not knowing that their world would be turned upside down and inside out, in a matter of days.  
"Everyone run!!" a cat screamed. "Macavity!" came a scream. The strays poured into the Junkyard in waves. "Not again." Skimble hissed. "Protect the kittens!" yelled Munkustrap. Several cats pooled around the kittens, herding them to a safe spot. "Where's Tommi?" Blue shouted. The others didn't know. "I'm going back for her." Blue stepped back into the yard, the rain glistening in her blue fur. "Tommi? Where are you honey?" Blue heard a mew off to her side. "Well! Look at what we got here!" Macavity picked up Tommi. She had been hiding behind some crates. Misto was with her, but he kept quite. "Let her go." Blue growled stepping out. "Try me." he hissed. They fought, Macavity winning in the end. "Looks like I win." the Hidden Paw said picking up Tommi and disappearing. Blue tried to follow but she was hurt badly. She heard another mew Misto stumbled out from the crates. "Misto! Thank the Heavyside Layer he didn't get you!" Blue picked up Misto and limped home. They searched for days, but no Tommi. "We're not telling Misto he has a sister, he'd just miss her." said Ebony. Blue agreed.  
Macavity tossed Tommi on the ground in his layer. Tommi was scared out of her mind. "What are you going to do to me?" "I'm going to make you one of my hench-cats" "I didn't want to." she said. "Macavity back handed her.  "You will do WHAT I say WHEN I say!! Weather you like it or not." he growled. "Let her go." Griddlebone. "Griddlebone. Get out of here." he hissed at her. " No. Give her to me. I'll take care of her." "Why should I?" h asked. "If I take care of her, she'll last longer and have a better chance at being your hench-cat" Macavity looked at Tommi. "Take her." he said, throwing her over to Giddlebone. Tommi landed at Gridlebone's feet in a pile of blue and white fur. "Come on honey." Griddlebone said, helping Tommi to her feet. Griddlebone led Tommi down the halls. "Here we are." she said stopping at a room. "Where are we?" Tommi asked. "Your room. You'll be sharing it with another cat." Griddlebone opened the door. They walked in and Tommi sat down. "Cody, come here." called Griddlebone. "Coming." called a slightly frightened voice.  
A dusty brown kitten with brown eyes came out of the shadows. "What's your name?" Giddlebone asked Tommi. "Tomasia. But call me Tommi." Griddlebone introduced Cody and Tommi. Griddlebone left them alone and went to tell Macavity Tommi's name. Later a tom named Slyfox came in. He was a mix of reds and browns his eyes were amber. Even though he was a player (like Tugger), he was Macavity's top spy. He had been sent to teach Cody and Tommi how to spy. "Come on." he said grabbing both of them by the arm. Suddenly a wind shoved him back and off his feet. "What the?!?" he howled as he flew back. Cody grinned. "Did you do that?" "I, I think so." Cody grinned bigger. "Well I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship." They left Slyfox on the floor dazed and confused, and ran out of the room. Five minutes later Slyfox staggered to his feet. "Ow!" he said wincing and holding his head. "Wait until I tell Macavity." he growled stumbling out of the room. Over the next three months Tommi and Cody became the best of friends. They did everything together. Including getting into trouble and causing general mayhem through the strays. The only bad thing was that she forgot who her family was.  
"Hold your paws like this." Tommi held her paws like she was told. She was in the beginning stages of learning how to use her magic. "You think I'll ever be able to use my magic like the "Magic Dame." ?" Tommi asked. The "Magic Dame" was a legendary queen among the strays. She was the strongest magic cat in the strays. She had kicked Macavity's butt from here to Japan and back for killing her mate. "Eventually." said the other cat. "Or not." said Macavity, stepping out from behind the tires. "I've had too much trouble with magic queens, I don't want anymore. I've heard that your hearing is incredibly sharp. You're going to spy for me." he said. "I'm going to send you and Cody to spy on some Alley Cats for me. Don't screw this up! Or you'll be sorry Tomasia." Tommi flinched. She hated that Macavity called her by her full name. She also knew that if she screwed this up bad enough, Macavity would beat her within an inch of her life or kill her. "So we better to good on this or we're dead meat." she thought. Two days later, Macavity called them to the throne room. On a table was a map. He motioned for them to come over. "What's that a map of?" asked Cody. "It's a map of our territory and the surrounding others. Here's ours, the Jellicles," Tommi growled at that. She had never met a Jellicle, but she had heard of them. "and the Alley Cats." Macavity said pointing at a part of the map. For the next several hours, the three talked about ways to get in. "What exactly are we listening for?" Tommi asked. "I have over heard that they are going to attack us. I want to know how." They nodded. "You'll go out tomorrow." Macavity said. The next day Tommi and Cody met with Macavity. "Here's the map. Take it and go." They took the map and left. "Remember. _Don't screw this up_!" he called after them. "What'll you think he'll do to us if we do?" asked Cody. "I don't know. Kill us maybe." Tommi replied. "Well at least we'll go down together like best friends should." Cody said. "Let's hope not." Tommi said coldly. She had no intentions of dying today. After two hours, they reached the Alley Cats alley. They snuck in and hid. Cody behind a trash can, Tommi on top of a dumpster. A group of Alley Cats were talking. "So when are we going to attack?" asked several toms. The leader scratched out a map on the ground with his claw. "We'll come in from the front and back. That'll cut off their escape routes. Take what you want. Kill the toms and capture the queens and kittens. We'll divide the queens among the toms." The leader lowered his voice. Tommi, who had been listening for the past fifteen minutes, had to strain to hear. She didn't notice that as she started to slip. "Tommi! You're slipping!" Cody hissed. Tommi looked down. She fell off the dumpster and landed on a trash can lid that was sitting half way on the can, and landed with a horrendous crash on the ground. The leader cursed. "Go see what that was." Tommi scrambled to get up. "Gotcha!" yelled a tom. They started to drag her over to the leader. "Let go of me!" Tommi yelled. As she struggled to get free, Cody jumped out from the trash can and started yelling insults at them. Tommi elbowed one and yelled "Cody, come on!" The other cats had surrounded him. Cody shouted for her to go without him. Tommi stood there a moment. "Go!" Cody shouted. The Alley Cats attacked pummeling Cody into the ground. Tommi took off and never looked back. "6 months old and I just screwed up royally." she thought. She slowed down and stopped running. "Cody?!" she yelled. "Where are you?" She waited. Nothing. "Come on Cody! This isn't funny!" Tommi yelled. She waited a little longer. "You're not coming back are you?" She wiped the tears away and went back to the strays. As she walked into the factory, she was told that Macavity wanted to talk to her. "Oh great. Now to see if I live or die." she thought.  
The first thing out of Macavity's mouth was where Cody was. "The Alley Cats are going to attack from the front and back, kill the toms, and kidnap the queens and kittens, and Cody's gone." Tommi rattled off. "What??" Macavity screeched. "What do you mean Cody's gone?" He grabbed Tommi by the scruff of her neck. Tommi sucked in a gulp of air. "He's dead!" she yelled. "The Alley Cats attacked us and he told me to leave." Macavity threw her to the floor. "This is your fault!" he growled. "Get out!" he snarled. Over the next several weeks Tommi grew more and more depressed. She didn't eat, sleep, or drink. Her fur became more and more matted. The blue turned a dark gray and the white became dingy and dirty. Her eyes became dull, lifeless and sunken. "Come on honey. You gotta eat something." Griddlebone said. She had been trying for the past few weeks to get Tommi to eat, but nothing worked. Tommi was too depressed. About a week later, Tommi started turning herself around. "I don't want to do this any more." she thought. "I don't want to work for Macavity any more. I want out."   
Over the next six months, Tommi tried to get out. Tried but failed. Her last caper got her beaten and locked away for a few weeks. When she was a year old, she went to Macaity's throne room. There were a couple of toms guarding the door. "Let me in. I wanna see Macavity." she demanded coldly. The toms looked at her. "No way Troublemaker." Tommi's last fiasco had earned her the nickname Troublemaker. Tommi raised an eyebrow. She grabbed the tom by the neck. "I want to see Macavity and I want to see him NOW!!" she yelled. Tommi kicked open the throne room door. "Macavity!" she yelled. "We need to talk." Macavity stepped of the pile of pillows he called his throne. "What do you want?" he asked, walking up to her. "I want out. I want out of the spying. I want out of the strays. I'm sick of this crap and I want out of it now!" Macavity laughed. "You're kidding?" Then he back handed her. "You're not leaving. You're one of us now. Get used to it." He proceeded to beat her. After 20 minutes of fighting, he tossed her out the throne room door. "Lock her up. Don't let her out til I say so."  
Tommi woke up a mass of bruises and pain. "Ow!!" she moaned as she woke up. She shifted slightly, grabbing her skull when a slice of pain shot through her head. Then she noticed that she was in chains. "I could get out if I knew how to use my powers." she thought. "But nooooo! Macavity says he's had "too much trouble with magic queens." well, I guess he would say that after the "Magic Dame." got out, and became a Jellicle. Tommi didn't see what the big deal was with the Jellicles. They were just a bunch of cats. "Wonder how long I'm in for?" Tommi thought. Tommi was there for weeks. The only other cat she saw was Griddlebone, who brought her food. Then several weeks later, another cat was thrown in with her. He was a black and white tuxedo marked cat. Tommi came over to him. "What's your name?" He looked up. "Mistoffelees." Tommi gasped.. The name and face sounded familiar. A foggy memory slipped loose.  
  
_~Back when Tommi was a kitten.~  
~Tommi was sitting next to her mom. Misto snuck up behind them. Blue moved out of the way. Misto got up on a trash pile and prepared to jump on Tommi. The trash pile shifted suddenly, and he fell on her instead. Tommi screamed and shot off some sparks. Her eyes turned yellow slightly from her use of magic. Misto laughed. Tommi pouted. She then got up and marched over to Misto. "Mistoffelees!!" she yelled. "You're mean!" Then she whacked him on the head. Misto yelled ow and rubbed his head. They started to laugh.~_  
  
Tommi shook her head. "You ok?" Misto asked. "Well besides the chains...I'm fine." Misto nodded. "I'd help, but Macavity put a Dampening Field on me. I can't use my powers." "Oh yeah. Macavity's real famous for that. He won't even let me learn how to use my powers." Misto looked at her. "You're a magic cat?" Tommi nodded. "What can you do?" "I don't know. I can make wind appear and make sparks, but I don't really know." The two talked and then they fell asleep. Tommi woke up early. So what are we gonna do about the black and white cat?" asked someone, Tommi couldn't tell who. "We'll kill him at sunrise tomorrow." said Macavity. Tommi's heart stopped. "I gotta get Misto and tell him." she hissed. She went over to where Misto was sleeping. She pawed at Misto. "Misto, wake up!!" He didn't budge. She whacked him on the head. "Misto!" she screamed. "Wake up!" Misto jerked awake. "What is it?" he asked sleepily. "Get up. We got trouble." Misto got up. "What's wrong?" "It's Macavity. I just heard that that he's going to kill you at sunrise." Misto growled. He flicked out his claws. "I'm gonna kill him." "We have to get you outta here." said Tommi. Misto looked at her and said, "Tommi, I want you to go get the Jellicles and get them to help me." "Uh, one problem Misto. The chains." she said, holding them up. Misto popped the lock. "I want you to remember this." he hissed in her ear. He told her a spell to get out. "Can you remember that?" "Yeah." Tommi went over to the door and whispered the spell. She then found herself outside. She started running to the Jellicles.  
"Hello?" she yelled as she bust through the Junkyard. "Is anyone here?" Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy stepped out. "What do you want?" Munkustrap asked. "Please, you gotta help me. Macavity's got Misto. He's gonna kill him at sunrise!" Tommi said desperately. Old Deuteronomy stared at her. "She's telling the truth. Get the others, let's go. Right Tommi?" "How'd you know I was telling the truth?" she asked. "And how'd you know my name?" "I'll explain later. Come on." Old Deuteronomy said. Munkustrap got Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Bombalurina, Coricopat and Tantomile, and Cassandra (who protested a little because she didn't want to break a nail, but came anyways.) together and they followed Tommi back to Stray territory. "I hate this! I wanna get outta here." Tommi complained. "But first we gotta get Misto." said Bombalurina, who understood what Tommi was feeling since she had rebelled too. "Right. Get Misto, and then get out." Tommi said agreeing. They slipped into the factory through a window. "Come on, he's in this room." Tommi said leading them to the room she and Misto had been trapped in. "Anyone notice that it's way too quite here?" Mungojerrie asked. The others nodded. "Oh yeah." said Bombalurina and Alonzo. They got to the room. It was empty. "They must have already taken him." said Munkustrap. "Where could they of taken him?" Coricopat demanded to Tommi.  
In a room in the back was Macavity. "It's almost time." he said.  
"Where could they be Tommi?" Coricopat asked again. "There's a sacrifice room in the back. They must be there."  
In the back room, Misto was tied to the table. Macavity walked over to him. "Well it's almost time." he said smiling. "Don't worry; I'll make sure to make it nice and painful." He laughed and gave Misto's face a smack. "Drop dead." Misto spit out. Macavity slugged him. "You're the one who's gonna die. Don't make it harder on yourself." The cats had made it to the room. "Is this it?" asked Tantomile. Both Bombalurina and Tommi nodded. "I can smell Misto." Bomby said. The door was cracked slightly; they went over to it and looked in. There was Misto tied to the table. Macavity walked up to the table, knife in hand. Misto struggled against the ropes. "I always wondered if this would happen. The destruction of The Magical Mister Mistoffelees." Macavity said. He raised the knife above Misto's chest.  
Alonzo kicked open the door. Macavity looked up, the knife clattering on the table next to Misto. The cats quickly came in. Munkustrap and Mungojerrie untied Misto. Tommi snuck up on Macavity. She hit him over the head and he slumped to the ground. "Come on I know a secret way out." Tommi said. She turned to Misto. "Can you walk?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah." They made their way to the exit. "Here." said Tommi, sliding aside a fake wall. She helped Munkustrap, Tantomile, and Bombalurina out. "You're not going anywhere!!" yelled Macavity. He had a little bit of blood on his temple. Misto stepped in front of Tommi, not really knowing why, but knowing that he had too. "We're leaving Macavity. Whether or not you like it." "Or not." said Macavity. He fired a bolt of lighting at Misto and Tommi. It never reached them. A giant wind whipped up and grabbed Macavity. It proceeded to smack him against anything solid. When Tommi got control of her magic, Macavity had been knocked out, and Tommi's eyes were bright yellow. "Wow!" said the other cats. "Let's go home." said Munkustrap.  
The cats walked through the Junkyard gate. Tommi looked around. This al felt somewhat familiar. Old Deuteronomy came to Tommi. "We need to talk Tomasia." Tommi flinched. "Call me Tommi. Macavity called me Tomasia." "Sorry. Tommi." said Old Deuteronomy. "You never said how you knew my name." said Tommi. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember anything about your childhood? Before Macavity?" Deuteronomy asked. Tommi nodded a little. "This all feels kinda like I've been here before." "You have. I knew who you were when you first came here." Tommi gave Old Deuteronomy a confused look. "Let's go talk to Misto." Old Deuteronomy said. "He's a part of this." They came upon Misto who was showing off for his kittens. "Daddy, show me how to do that." the white kitten demanded. "Like this Victoria." Misto showed Victoria how the card trick was done. She tried to copy him, but the cards went everywhere. "Dummy. Like this." said a pure black kitten. "Nightshade, don't call your sister dumb." said Misto. "Sorry." Victoria stuck out her tongue at him. Nightshade then showed her how to do the trick. "Misto, we need to talk to you." said Deuteronomy. Misto nodded. "Sit down. I need to tell you both something." Tommi and Misto sat. "Tommi, remember when I said I knew who you were when you first came here?" She nodded. "You're one of us. A Jellicle." Tommi looked shocked. "What?" she asked. "You're parents have left us. They left after Misto was old enough." "What are you talking about?" Tommi asked. "Your parents were Ebony and Blue. Your brother is Misto." Both Misto and Tommi looked amazed. "I have a brother?" Tommi asked. "You have a family." said Misto. "I have a mate and five kittens." "What are their names?" Tommi asked. "You saw a few. The white one is Victoria, the black one is Nightshade, a boy, the black one with a white star on her chest is Star, and the black and white one is Patchy, another boy. The fifth one is Blazite, Blaze for short. She is my step-kitten. She's black and red." "Who's your mate?" Tommi asked. "You may have heard of her. The "Magic Dame". Her real name is MoonbeamDancer." Tommi's eyes grew big. "The Magic Dame" is your mate?!? Of course I've heard of her! She's the most powerful magic cat Macavity ever had. She's one of the few that escaped." "Well now we can add you to the list." Misto said.   
Over the next few weeks, Tommi started to fit in with the Jellicles. She and Misto grew close, like they had never been apart. She and MoonbeamDancer became good friends -MoonbeamDancer taught her how to use her powers. - and she loved her nieces and nephews. She hung around with Victoria (the older one.), Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra who's her best friend. The only cat she's not really friends with was Rumpleteazer. Maybe that's because Tommi flirted with Mungojerrie before she knew that Rumple and Mungo were together. They tolerate each other though. "So you like it here right?" asked MoonbeamDancer. "Yeah." replied Tommi. She and 'Dancer were on a car hood sunning themselves. "Good." "It's a lot better then Macavity's." Tommi said. "I'll second that." 'Dancer yawned. "Definitely better." Tommi yawned. And they fell asleep in the sun.  
  
The End  



End file.
